The Final Battle
by Chibi Goku1
Summary: Hmm... Vegeta and Goku both have premonitions of the end of their lives. As you can gues, they'll be the ones in the battle... But who'll win?


It was coming. Goku knew it. He wouldn't allow himself to live a peaceful life in his old age. He knew that someday, he would die in battle. He didn't know when. But it was coming. And the same thought flashed in Vegeta's mind at the same time. He was older than Goku. He already had the disadvantage. but what if he could use his advantage now. He was a seasoned fighter, trained with the elite among Freeza's forces, he had been in more battles then he could count, but he knew his time was drawing near. He wanted to fight Goku before the end. And he only thought what a magnificent battle that would be. And how he could provoke Goku to a battle. To the death.  
  
Vegeta was pushing himself to his limits. The only reason he was still living was that he had told Korin to give him all his senzu's or he'd die. It worked. Vegeta felt a spasm of pain in his back. He looked behind him and saw that Goku had driven a knife through his back. "No. not you!" Vegeta screamed as he tore the knife out of his back. He grabbed Goku's neck and snap. Vegeta woke up. He looked beside him, and to his relief, it hadn't been Bulma's neck he had snapped. He looked to his other side and saw a lamp in pieces. "Damn. Bulma's going to kill me. Wait. She's a pathetic human. I'll just go back to sleep now." But he couldn't. He went outside and into the graviton. He entered four thousand times earth's gravity. He felt the sudden strain. Vegeta regained his posture and started.  
  
At that exact moment Goku was too training. Except he was at five thousand. He hadn't told anyone about his new technique, or that five thousand was a walk in the park. A slice of cake. *Gurgle* Goku's stomach roared. He was hungry. He walked into the house and heard an explosion. Goku looked outside and saw his graviton in ruins. He forgot to turn it off. "Awww. crap." No matter. He was still hungry. "*yawn* Where's the fridge when you need it? Oh. There." He looked inside and found nothing; he had eaten everything for dinner. Maybe he'd feel better in the morning, after he slept.  
  
Vegeta was still training. He felt the gravity finally catching up to him. He took a deep breath and saw his sweat drop's atoms go side-by-side in the intense gravity. Of course, he didn't really see it, but that's how he knew; atoms cannot be seen with the naked eye. Vegeta smiled and went Super Saiya-jin three. He took a deep breath and decided that perhaps he would continue in the morning. Then he punched himself. That was the only way to keep those miserable thoughts out of his head. But he saw a face. It was a Namek-jin he had killed. The brave look in his eye and then the moment he understood that he would die. That wasn't the reason Vegeta thought of him, but rather that he died for a cause. He had died for his people. And then there was Vegeta. The lonely Saiya-jin with no people. He had been a joke in Freeza's forces and now, he though to himself, he was a joke to the brave, valiant Saiya-jin that had died. He had taken a human wife and conceived half-breed children. He had considered a commoner's son his sparring partner. The son had surpassed him. And now it was time to repay that 'son' for his kindness. Vegeta would offer him the fight. He knew that Goku wouldn't refuse. And at the end, one would never return to the planet. Vegeta continued training.  
  
Goku woke up to the smell of eggs. And. fish. Goten and Gohan must've gone fishing in the morning. He walked downstairs and sat down. The chair broke. "Goku! I can't believe you did that! Get up and clean that mess. Now!" Chi-Chi screamed at Goku. Goku gave a slight whimper and carefully picked up the broom and dust tray. After it was all cleaned up, they started breakfast. Goku felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him. For some strange reason. he felt that he would never have another breakfast like this. Like it was already over, and he would never see them again. Goku felt a tear form in his eye, but quickly wiped it away as Chi-Chi brought out a large stack of pancakes. Goku forgot about his premonition.  
  
Vegeta finally shut off the Graviton and stumbled outside to puke. He had been training since one in the morning and he knew smelling of sweat and vomit was not going to get him a breakfast. If there was one thing on his mind, it was hot coffee and an omelet. He looked at his wrist but remembered that watches don't last much longer than humans in four thousand times gravity. He looked at his shadow and knew it was six thirty. Maybe Bulma wasn't awake; he wasn't in the mood for a lecture. He hovered upstairs and made it to the bathroom. He turned on the water and puked in the toilet. Training for five and half-hours was doing horrors for his nutrition. Vegeta entered the shower. The warm water felt like drops of pure happiness. He smiled and continued washing. He remembered the first time he had taken a shower there and the hideous shirt he had been given. And meeting his son. Vegeta was happy, but felt that shadow of paranoia over his head. He knew it would end soon. At least he was happy now. He started to sing. He remembered why he wanted singing lessons as a child and how his father wouldn't let him. Oh well. thought Vegeta. His dad was dead. And the rest of the Saiya-jin race. Vegeta sighed, finished washing, wore some clothes, and went to eat his breakfast.  
  
Goku felt Vegeta flying towards him. He also knew why. The only question that remained was when. He needed time to prepare his family. Goku looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.  
  
Who will be the victor? Find out in the next chapter of The Final Battle. 


End file.
